Titans of Remnant
by ChiefD3m0n1c
Summary: There was once a project to help the hunters of Remnant to give them an advantage over the Grimm, Project Titan. Massive robots with even bigger guns to take down Grimm with the hunters in control. But the project was lost... until now. The fate of humanity now sits with the only one who has the knowledge of Titans... 17 year old Scott Matthews.
1. Chapter 1: Contracted

Just another random thought that formed into a pretty good idea while playing Titanfall. What if there were Titans on Remnant? And what if Ozpin contracted the creator to make Titans for huntsman and huntresses? Here is the result… Titans of Remnant.

Chapter 1: Contracted

In the town of Vale, a young man walks out of Gizmo's Weapon Shop. His short brown hair was spike at the front and his brown eyes stared blankly at the paper in front of him. His grey shirt was specked with oil and grease stains with the name "Scott" across the left side of his chest. His pants were stained like his shirt and his boots were black. A pistol was holstered on his belt along with various tools.

Scott was looking over plans for a 40mm grenade rifle, but it was far too large for a human being to carry. Scott smirked as he rolled up the plans and stuck them in a loop in his belt. Scott worked at Gizmo's as a repair man and weapon engineer. If Scott was good with anything, it was technology and weapons, thanks to his Semblance, Tech Meld. Scott could place his hand on a weapon, computer or anything that had moving parts and see everything inside of it.

His Semblance was why he didn't want to be a hunter, not good in real combat. That was why he had serious training in weapons handling and manipulation. He had his father to thank for that, but he never would be able to get the chance. His dad was killed two years ago during a White Fang attack. He knew the training was pointless since Scott wanted to build, not fight.

Scott jumped on the bus and took a seat. Most people his age would focus on being huntsman or huntresses, where he just wanted to be an engineer. The bus finally stopped and he got off in a suburban area, full of normal looking houses. He walked down the street a bit and walked up to his home. He opened the door and called "Mom! I'm home from work!" His mother called from the family room "Scotty! You're home! Come in! We have a guest!"

Scott walked into the family room to see his mother sitting in a chair next to a man with white hair and a green jacket. "This is Professor Ozpin, from Beacon Academy." His mother introduced. Professor Ozpin raised his glass of tea to Scott and exclaimed "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Matthews." Scott exclaimed "It's nice to meet you too Professor Ozpin. What brings you here?"

"I am here on request of your father."

Scott raised an eyebrow and responded "My father sent you? I highly doubt that."

"In a way. He sent me a message years ago saying that you hold information that could be key to helping humanity make a permanent stand against the Grimm."

Scott's eyes widened and he gasped "Do you know?" Ozpin smiled and replied "About Project Titan? Yes, I know much about it. Your father and I were close friends back in our day. He kept me in the loop in hunter defenses. You currently hold one of the greatest advancements in that field." Scott scratched the back of his head and sighed "I guess I have to show you since you already know. Follow me." Scott slid open the glass door and walked into the backyard. The backyard was pretty empty except for a lone shed.

Scott led Ozpin into the shed to reveal an elevator. "Why is there an elevator in your shed?" Ozpin questioned as Scott hit the down button. "This was put here in the event of an emergency. Needed to hide some tech or a place to run to and stay low for a bit." Scott explained as the doors open. The two stepped in and the doors closed. "So what exactly do I expect to see when we reach the bottom?" Ozpin questioned.

"Project Titan was only operational for a short time. One Titan was able to be crafted before the project was… halted."

The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened to reveal a massive room. The room was largely unoccupied except for a single, massive individual. The individual was at least 20-25 feet tall, but sat on the ground. "Professor, this is the Atlas Titan, Colossus. First and only of his kind." Scott exclaimed. Colossus was bouncing a large ball against the wall and turned towards Scott and Professor Ozpin.

Colossus caught the ball and waved at the two guests, generating a strange electronic sound (imagine the sound the Decepticons made in the transformer movie, that's how Colossus talks). "He says it is a pleasure to meet you." Scott interpreted. "You can understand the Titan?" Ozpin questioned.

"Yes, kinda like learning another language."

"Interesting. Is this a normal Titan?"

"No. Colossus holds something a little extra that most Titans wouldn't have, an artificial intelligence."

Colossus stood up and walked over to the two humans that now joined in his home. "So Colossus can think for himself?" Ozpin questioned as Colossus knelt down. "What did you call him? An Atlas Titan?" Scott replied "Yes. Colossus is an Atlas Titan. His strength, durability, and speed are all balanced. There are two other types of Titan, Ogre and Stryder. Ogres are stronger and more durable, but are incredibly slow. Stryders are fast, but are not as strong or durable."

"Do any others know about Project Titan?"

"No sir. Only Colossus and I know about it and hold the information."

"Is there a chance you could build more Titans?"

Scott scratched the back of his head and thought about it. He had the schematics for all of the Titans and they seemed relatively simple to build, at least for him, but he never considered building any more Titans. "If I had the materials," Scott replied, "I might be able to build some more." Ozpin exclaimed "How would you like to work at Beacon? These Titan's purpose was to assist hunters, so why not revive that purpose?"

"The chance to build giant robots for who knows how many hunters? Will I be getting paid?"

"Of course. All materials required will be provided for you at your request. Do we have a deal?"

Ozpin held out his hand and Scott immediately took it. "You have a deal sir. When can I start?" Scott questioned. Ozpin reached into his coat and pulled out a scroll, placing it in Scott's hands. "You will be assigned a team to observe and build Titans for them." Ozpin proclaimed. "You may come to Beacon at your leisure. I await your arrival." Ozpin walked back to the elevator and left Scott with Colossus.

Scott turned to Colossus and proclaimed "Pack your things. We're headed for Beacon!" Colossus stood up and raised his arms in the air with a cheerful squeal. He headed for the back and grabbed his belongings. Scott opened the scroll and found it to be a file on the team he was going to be working with; Team RWBY. Scott looked to the elevator and thought _"I wonder how much he really knew about Project Titan?"_

He started to look through the information compiled about the team. It held everything about them; fighting styles, behaviors, habits and everything in between. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long." Scott exclaimed out loud. "This is the team we will be working with for a good amount of time Colossus." Colossus squealed and Scott replied "I don't know how they will react to a giant robot carrying a fully automatic ballistic weapon that fires 1.6 inch slugs with high precision at considerable range." Colossus squealed again and Scott replied "I don't know when the 40mm rifle will be ready. We'll see what happens when we get to Beacon."

Colossus stood up and started to rotate his shoulders. "You are going to stay here." Scott proclaimed as he pocketed the scroll. "I'll give you a shout when I need you." Colossus made a sad squeal and Scott sighed "I know you wanted to get out more, but we have to be careful. Don't worry buddy, when we get our new workspace set up I'll have you moved in." Colossus clunked down with a loud bang, causing Scott to bounce a bit. Scott went to the elevator and raised back to his home.

Scott headed back into his home to meet his teary eyed mother. "What's wrong mother?" Scott sighed. "You're going to Beacon!" His mother cried. His mother wrapped her arms around her son and continued crying. "Mom, relax." Scott comforted. "I'll be close by and visit."

"But you'll be gone and going out in the world!"

"Oh mother."

Scott let his mom have her moment and let it all out. After she was done, Scott returned to the mess he called a room. His room was decent sized, but littered with scrap parts and computer pieces. The cleanest thing in his room was the wall holding his weapons. His father taught him that keeping his weapons clean was one of the most important things about weaponry. Scott laid on his bed and pulled out the scroll Ozpin had given him.

He looked over each team member, determining which Titan would suit them best. "Let's see. Ruby… Stryder since she's quick." Scott muttered to himself. "Weiss Schnee… Atlas. Pretty balanced. Blake Belladonna… same, pretty balanced. Yang? Ogre, without a doubt." He returned to the screen that showed each member side by side. He stared at the four girls, not in a creepy way, but in more of an intrigued look. The main thing that caught him were their eyes, he'd never seen eyes like theirs.

Ruby had silver eyes, Weiss' were a very cold blue, Blake's were an amber color and Yang's were lilac. Just seeing their eyes, made him want to meet them in person. That was a little weird since Scott really wasn't a people person, he was always better with machines than people. Scott sighed "We'll see what the future holds now." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

So, there is the first chapter of Titans of Remnant. Hope y'all enjoyed the start since there is more to come. PM or Review any thoughts comments or concerns about the chapter or idea.

-Chief


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Team

Nice to see that everyone is enjoying this story, so I guess I'll keep going with it! And for the question of who is getting shipped in this story? Well… can't spill all the secrets now can I?

Chapter 2: Meet the Team

Scott packed his bag and gathered his remaining belongings as he prepared to head out to Beacon. He only grabbed his Spitfire (LMG), Wingman (Revolver), and R-101C (Carbine) since carrying every one of his weapons seemed a little much. He shouldered his back pack, holstered his Wingman, and grabbed his bag before he headed downstairs. He made it into the living room to find his mom sitting in an armchair looking at a photo album. Scott sighed and dropped his bags, taking a seat on the arm of the chair.

He put his arm around his mom's shoulder and sighed "I'm not leaving forever Mom." His mother wiped a tear from her eye with a tissue as she looked down at the pictures of Scott as a kid. "I know." His mother sniffed as she turned the page. "It's just… you've never been gone for so long." His mother continued to sniff and flip through the photo album until she went on "Soon you'll be moving out and making a future and getting a girlfriend…" Scott cut off "Whoa! I'm going to Beacon to build giant robots! I'm not looking for a girlfriend Mom."

Although the thought of finding a girlfriend did cross his mind since all of Team RWBY was pretty attractive. He dismissed the idea, again, and continued to console his crying mother until she composed herself. Once she was calmed down, Scott shouldered his backpack and grabbed his bag from the floor. He walked with his mother to the bus stop and she sat with him until the bus arrived. Scott reminded "I'll still visit when I'm not working and call when I can. I'm not going to be gone forever."

What he thought would help actually made things worse as his mother burst into tears again. He reconsoled his mother to where she could appear normal in public again. She composed herself as the bus arrived and she gave her son one last hug goodbye. "I'll call when I'm set up." Scott proclaimed as he boarded the bus. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Scotty." She replied as the doors closed and he took his seat. Scott sighed and slumped into his chair as the bus went on. He got off at his usual stop in the morning, the bus stop near Gizmo's Weapon Shop. He walked into the shop with the usual chime of the bell, the smell of gun powder and dust filling his nose. The shop was small, but not too small to where there were three large shelves with different weapon parts and ammunitions.

In the back of the store was a desk with a cash register and a small man behind it. He was a short, balding man with Coke bottle glasses as he read a book. The man wore a blue jump suit with the name "Gizmo". Gizmo looked up and smiled, cheering "Scotty! Good to see you finally showed up! Got a good amount of work for you!" Scott walked over to the counter and dropped his bag, apologizing "Sorry Gizmo, but I have to turn in my letter of resignation."

"Your… what? Are you quitting?"

Gizmo looked up at Scott with a sad look since Scott might have been the best engineer in Vale. Scott felt a little bad since he kinda was quitting, but at the same time he really wasn't. "I'm not really quitting." Scott tried to explain. "I'm just… taking another job." Gizmo looked down and grumbled "What weapon shop got you? I bet it was Holland, been trying to put me outta business for years."

"No, it isn't a weapons company. I'm actually going to work for Beacon."

Gizmo looked back up at him with a smile and replied "Beacon? Looks like you're moving up in the world! Just remember Ol' Gizmo when you hit the big time!" Scott shook Gizmo's hand and chuckled "I won't forget the man who gave me a chance when no one else would." The door opened, chiming the bell and Scott chuckled "Looks like you've got a customer. I'll be seeing you around." Scott turned and was met by a small girl in a red hood. She barely stood up to his head in height and wore black clothing.

The girl had dark hair with a reddish tint to it, but the thing that stood out the most was her eyes; they were silver. "I like your weapons." The girl complimented. "They're really nice looking." Scott smirked and replied "Thanks… Ruby." Ruby raised an eyebrow at the mention of her name and she questioned "Have we met before?" Scott replied "No, but allow me to introduce myself."

He held out his hand and introduced "Scott Matthews. I've been hired by Professor Ozpin to build you and your team… a special new weapon that could help make a stand against the Grimm." Ruby exclaimed "You had me at new weapon! What kind of weapon is it?"

"I can't really give out a ton of information on it without giving it away, but let's just say that it will be like you're never fight alone."

"That sounds… awesome! I can't wait to see what it is!"

Ruby contained her excitement and picked up the ammunition she came for. The two walked to the airship pick up point and they sat and talked for it to come by. Scott showed off his Spitfire LMG to Ruby, who was practically drooling over the light machine gun. "So, Crescent Rose is a high powered sniper rifle combined with a scythe?" Scott questioned as he put the weapon down. "Yeah." Ruby confirmed as she pulled out Crescent Rose. "You sure do know a lot about me and my weapon."

"Ozpin gave me a file on you and your team. I know a good bit about all of you."

"That… is kinda creepy to be honest."

"Sorry. I'm not really good with people. Weapons are my forte."

"Same here. I'm actually surprised we've been talking this long."

Scott chuckled "That's because we've just talked about weaponry the entire time. Which reminds me." Scott reached over and placed his hand on Crescent Rose, focusing on the mechanics of the weapon. He could visualize every part, every piece to the exact detail. "What are you doing?" Ruby questioned.

"Looking over your weapon. You need to put a little more lubricant on the bolt slides. The metal is grinding and causing wear on the weapon."

"You can know that with a single touch of the weapon? That's amazing!"

"Yep. Not much good in a fight. That's why I build."

Ruby smiled and replied "That's good! The world needs builders." The airship finally arrived and the two boarded it, the massive ship heading for Beacon Academy. Upon arrival, Scott was mystified at the massive school before him. It looked more like a castle than anything. Scott had heard about Beacon and seen pictures of the school, but seeing it in person was much more… fairy tale like. "I can't believe I'm actually here at Beacon." Scott chuckled.

"Yep. Almost like a dream come true." Ruby added.

"Not really. My dream is to create an engineering company that specializes in robotics to help people who are missing limbs and the disabled."

"Wow, that's really noble of you."

"Thanks. I never really told anyone that before. Why am I telling you this?"

Ruby nudged him with her shoulder and chuckled "Maybe we've just become that good of friends already! Come one! You should meet the rest of the team!" Ruby grabbed Scott's free hand and began pulling him towards the school. After a while, the two finally made it to Ruby's room. She opened the door, revealing a small room with four beds and a dresser beneath the window at the center. Scott noticed the potential death traps as one bed hung over the other with a series or ropes and the other by stacks of books.

As far as Scott could tell, there were two other girls on the room. The black haired, amber-eyed Blake Belladonna laid in her bed and read from a book, face completely immersed in it. The white haired, blue-eyed Weiss Schnee sat at the desk and wrote vigorously from a book. "Blake! Weiss! I made a new friend!" Ruby cheered, causing the two to look up from what they were doing. Scott waved as Ruby introduced "This is Scott. He's going to be building us new weapons!"

Blake looked over the top of her book and questioned "What type of weapon?" Scott answered "It would be a lot easier to show you than explain. Too complicated." Weiss stood up and questioned "What? Do you think that we aren't smart enough to understand your weapon?" Scott was taken back by Weiss' comment, replying "No, it's not that. It's more… unbelievable than anything."

"I highly doubt that. Why are you even here?"

"Would you believe I'm going to build each of you a 20-25 foot tall fighting robot?"

Weiss opened her mouth, but then immediately closed it with a look of surprise. Scott looked to Blake to see her with a raised eyebrow and Ruby with a large smile on her face. "We're getting giant robots!" She cheered. Scott heard a door open and a female voice proclaim "What up with the talk about giant robots?" Scott turned towards the voice to see Yang Xiao Long, the blonde haired, lilac-eyed girl in nothing but a towel.

Scott felt his face light up seeing Yang in a towel. She looked him up and down and chuckled "It's not my birthday, but I'll take him." Yang grabbed a chair and took a seat, proclaiming "All right! Let's start the show!" It took Scott a moment to understand what Yang was talking about, but when he did, he responded "I'm an engineer, not a stripper." Yang grumbled "Well that's no fun. Name's Yang to let you know."

"I know. I've been given information on each of you for the specific purpose of creating a new weapon for each of you."

Yang got out of her chair and went to the dresser, grumbling "Would have been more fun if you were a stripper." She opened a drawer and then dropper her towel, causing Scott to spin and stare at the door. Blake commented "Did you really have to drop your towel while Scott was still in the room?" Yang answered "Well how else would I have changed then?"

"I don't know, ask Scott to leave the room first?"

"What? He probably enjoyed the view. Ain't that right Scotty?"

Scott simply walked out of the room and headed towards Ozpin's office. He finally reached the office and knocked on the door, hearing Ozpin's voice proclaim "Come in." Scott entered the small office with a single desk and two chairs, Ozpin behind the desk. "Mr. Matthews. I didn't expect to see you so soon. I'm glad you decided to check in with me." Ozpin proclaimed without looking away from his computer. "Yes sir. Couldn't wait to get to work." Scott replied.

"Excellent. We have a large workspace for you, large enough to house several Titans. Any materials you will need, let me know and I'll see to it that you acquire them."

"Thank you sir. I already have a list of what I need for the first Titan."

Scott gave Ozpin a list of materials, Ozpin nodding and replying "It may take a few days, but you will have everything you need to make the first Titan." Scott nodded and exclaimed "Understood. Where is my workspace?"

"Let me see your scroll."

Scott handed Ozpin his scroll, who hooked it to his computer and started typing. After a moment, Ozpin unplugged the scroll and handed back to Scott. Scott nodded and left the office, heading to his new workspace. Scott walked a good bit before reaching a door on the first level of the school. He opened the door to find a massively empty room.

The room was definitely large enough for nearly 10 Titans, plus his workbench and weapon rack. Scott took a few steps inside and felt like he was being followed. He put his hand on his revolver, flipping open the clasp holding the revolver in the holster. "I don't care for being followed." Scott announced as he removed his revolver. Scott turned around to see Blake standing in the doorway to the room.

She smirked and questioned "How did you know I was following you?" She walked over to him as he responded "That feeling you get when you're being followed. So what can I help you with?"

"Just seeing if you really are building us giant robots or just blowing smoke."

Scott reached into his bag and pulled out a disc about the size of a dinner plate. "You want proof. Then here it is." Scott proclaimed as he tossed the disc towards the center of the room. Three lights appeared on the disc and started to project something. Blake's eyes went wide as a massive robot stood where the plate was. The bot stepped forward as Scott proclaimed "Blake, meet Colossus, the Atlas Titan."

Colossus knelt down and held out a finger to Blake, who shook it with wide eyes. "He is the type of Titan that I will be building for you." Scott updated. Blake looked at him and replied "I guess I owe you an apology for saying you were blowing smoke."

"Not a problem. If I was in your place, I would say the same thing."

Colossus squealed and Scott grumbled "Shut up and find yourself a spot." Blake looked at Scott with a raised eyebrow and questioned "Was he just talking?"

"Yep. Colossus has his own way of speaking. But right now, I've got one thing to do."

"What's that?"

"Initiate Titanfall."

BOOM! Second chapter… complete. Hope y'all like the new chapter. Next will be a little more combat heavy and we get to see Scott and Colossus working together. PM or review for any thoughts comments or concerns. Also, want to read something ridiculous and funny? Check out…

Deadpool: Four Assassins! Starring me! Deadpool!

Narrator: You couldn't help yourself could you?

Deadpool: You know I couldn't.

Narrator: Whatever. Four Assassins is a Deadpool RWBY crossover. So enjoy yourselves.


	3. Chapter 3: Titanfall

Sounds like everyone is loving this story with a good number of followers and favorites for just two chapters.

Chapter 3: Titanfall

Scott organized his new workspace while Colossus did the heavy lifting for the Titan stands. Scott put his final tool on the bench and sighed "Well, finally got everything set up. Now we just need to get the materials and we can start building Titans." Colossus squealed in joy as he put up a strut and started to weld it to the rest of the frame. "Yes Colossus," Scott chuckled "you won't be the only Titan on Remnant, but you'll still be the only one with an A.I. of your caliber." Colossus made a sad squeal and Scott replied "Because I'm not able to create an A.I. like yours. The initial Titan A.I. had two modes, guard and follow."

Colossus made a groaning sound as he stomped across the room to start setting up another Titan stand. "I'll do my best to create a better A.I. and see if I can create a Titan that can think for itself like you." Scott sighed as he started to set up his own personal area. Colossus raised his arms and squealed happily while Scott laid out a blanket for his bed. "Don't get yourself so worked up." Scott advised as he started setting up his weapon stand. "We are actually going out and fighting today." Colossus rotated his shoulders as he walked over to his chaingun.

Scott set up his weapon stand and placed all of his weapons on it as Colossus checked his weapon. Scott got all his weapons set up on the stand and looked over what he was going to use today. Professor Ozpin wanted him to show Team RWBY what Colossus is capable of in a combat environment both as a team and as a united fighting force. Scott grabbed his usual Spitfire and Wingman weapons and gathered all the ammo for them. He walked over to a large chest at the end of the bed and opened it up to reveal a strange looking harness.

He put it on with the large metal plate on his back with two exhaust ports at the bottom. Colossus made a questioning squeal and Scott responded "I'm going to see if I calibrated the jump kit correctly. Best case scenario, it works and I have a better range of movement. Worst case scenario, I hit a tree and break several bones… again." Colossus made a worried squeal and knelt down to Scott, lightly placing a finger on his shoulder. "I know you worry about me, but you don't need to worry about me." Scott chuckled as he put his hand on the cold, metal finger. "I've been trained to fight, plus if I run into any trouble I'll have Team RWBY to help or I can call you." Colossus tapped Scott's shoulder and made a sighing type of squeal, standing up as there was a knock on the door.

Scott headed for the door and opened it to find Ruby with a smile on her face. "Hey Scott!" She cheered. "Are you ready to head into the Emerald Forest?" Scott responded "Just give me a second to gather my weapons." Scott went over to his work bench and started picking up his weapons, hearing Ruby gasp "What is that!?" He holstered his revolver and turned to see Ruby walking over to Colossus, who was taking a knee to get close to her level.

"Ruby, meet Colossus. He's a type of Titan that I'm going to build you." Scott explained as Colossus reached a finger to Ruby. Ruby didn't even seem like she heard a word he said since she was so engrossed in looking at Colossus. Colossus scooped Ruby up into his palm and stood completely up, his optical sensors observing Ruby in nearly every fashion. "Did you build him?" Ruby questioned as she ran her hands along Colossus' hull. "No, but I'll be building you and your team Titans of your own." Scott replied as he stood at Colossus' feet.

"_No better time than now to test out the jump kit."_ Scott thought as he readied himself. He jumped into the air and then activated his jump kit, propelling him up to the top of Colossus' leg. He latched onto the top of the bot's leg and propelled himself up more, activating the jump kit again. He shot up again and grabbed Colossus' arm, throwing himself up again but to the top of Colossus' hull. Colossus squealed in joy as Ruby exclaimed "That was awesome!"

"I'm glad it actually worked this time." Scott chuckled as he let out a shaky breath. "Glad I didn't break anything." Colossus made a grinding sound and Ruby questioned "Have you tried this before?"

"Yeah, but with more painful results. Nice to see you have so much faith in me Colossus."

Scott patted the top of Colossus' hull as the Titan made a whirring noise that signified laughter. "We should get going." Ruby proclaimed as she jumped out of Colossus' hand, Scott following her lead. Scott turned to Colossus and exclaimed "I'll call you when I run into anything that I can't handle." Colossus sat down and waved at the two as they left the massive room. Scott and Ruby's walk was pretty quiet until Ruby questioned "So where did you get Colossus if you didn't build him?"

"My dad sent him to me before…" Scott started to explain before he choked himself up. Scott loved his father and missed him horribly, even if the two never really saw eye to eye. Scott kept himself together as best he could, but it was apparently obvious since Ruby questioned "You don't see him anymore… do you?" Scott sighed shakily "No… Colossus is all I have left of him."

"I understand. I lost my mom a long time ago. I really miss her."

Scott stopped and wiped his eyes, which were starting to tear up. Ruby put her hand on his arm and tried to comfort him, which worked immensely. Scott recomposed himself and exclaimed "Thanks Ruby. It's good to know someone else understands what it's like to lose someone close." He looked at Ruby to see a smile on her face, a little bit of tears in her eyes too. Scott chuckled and Ruby questioned "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just… you're too cute to cry."

Ruby blushed a bit and replied "We really should get to the edge of the Emerald Forest." Scott nodded and the two picked up the pace until they reached a cliff overlooking a massive forest. The rest of Team RWBY stood there with Professor Ozpin, Scot questioning "So what exactly am I doing here, sir?" Professor Ozpin looked to him and exclaimed "You are going to go through the normal initiation process that all students go through here."

"And what does that entail sir?"

"There are some ruins to the north of this cliff. At those ruins, there are relics. You will take one of the relics and return it to me at this cliff. Please, stand on one of these slabs."

Scott did as he was told and stood on a slab. "So how will I be getting into the forest?" Scott questioned as he looked to Professor Ozpin. "You will be falling." Ozpin updated. Scott was suddenly propelled into the air by the slab, sending him spinning towards the forest. Scott had absolutely no bearing on where he was, so he used his jump kit to stabilize himself.

Once he had better control over himself, he saw the forest approaching, and it was a little too fast for his taste. He broke through the tree top and quickly started to jump from tree to tree until he was firmly on the ground. Scott took a moment for the adrenaline to simmer down since nothing causes your body and mind to freak out like falling to your death. Once he was calm, Scott stood up and surveyed his surroundings, seeing nothing but trees and bushes… just like you would in a normal forest. Scott sighed and pulled out his Spitfire, chambering a round as he started walking forward.

Scott looked at his compass to see that he was still heading north, towards where the ruins were said to be. Scott continued to walk for a while with nothing incredibly eventful happening other than Colossus coming up over his radio frequency. "No Colossus, I don't need any help at the moment I will let you know when…" Scott cut off. He had that feeling most people get when you're being watched, like someone is staring at the back of your head. "I'll call you back." Scott exclaimed as he started to turn around.

He could see sets of red eyes glaring at him from the bushes, giving him a horribly bad feeling as he raised his LMG. A large black bear creature stomped out of the bushes, eyes focused on him with hunger. Scott didn't wait for the beast to make the first move, so he pulled the trigger and started blasting the Grimm. The Ursa recoiled from the rounds piercing its hide, but it didn't fall to the ground like Scott hoped. The beast started to charge him as his LMG went click, out of ammo. Scott jumped to one side to avoid the charge as he dropped the empty assault pack.

Scott noticed that another Ursa start to charge him, eyes as furious and hungry as the Ursa before it. Scott placed his boots on a tree trunk and jumped into the air as he reloaded his weapon and the Grimm slammed into the tree. Scott landed, but was immediately slammed by a third Ursa, sending him into a tree. Scott got to his feet before the first Ursa mashed him into a bloody pulp. Scott gripped his side as he jumped through the forest, struggling to hold onto his Spitfire.

"_What am I doing here?" _Scott thought as he broke through the tree line. _"I'm not a soldier, a warrior, or a huntsman… I'm a goddamn engineer. I don't belong at Beacon, and I definitely don't belong here."_ Scott stopped and put his weapon on the ground, feeling the pain in his side get worse. Scott reached into the small med pouch on his side and pulled out a needle with a red liquid in it. He stuck it into his side and he felt the pain in his side vanish, but his adrenaline started to pump again. Only bad thing about a stim, it got your blood pumping at a really uncomfortable rate… at least for him.

He grabbed his weapon and saw the ruins that he was supposed to be heading for, so he started running to get the blood back at a comfortable rate. As he was moving, he heard bushes rustle and tree branches crack and that gave him a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He turned to see the three Ursa he had been fighting earlier emerge from the tree line, eyes focused on him. "Colossus." Scott called over the radio. "Prepare for Titanfall." Scott ignored whatever Colossus had to say and grabbed a small metal disc like he did bringing Colossus to Beacon.

He threw it in between him and the Ursi and muttered "Five." Scott charged forward as the Ursa charged, Scott pulling out his revolver and fired rounds off. "Four." Scott counted again as he jumped off of one the Ursa's head, reloading his revolver. Scott bounded off the other Ursi as he grumbled "Three." He slid and traded his Wingman for his Spitfire, letting lose the rounds into the beasts. "Two." Scott sighed as the Ursa finally regained their bearing. "One." Scott exclaimed as the sound of something big falling echoed in the forest. "Mark." Scott chuckled as a large hunk of metal crushed one of the Ursa, turning it into a bloody puddle.

The other two Ursa turned as Scott started to unload his Spitfire into the remaining beasts. Colossus emerged from the bloody puddle and tackled one of the Ursa, bringing it to the ground. Scott focused his fire on the other Ursa, which was not taking the rounds too well since most were hitting it in the face. The beast eventually fell as its head was turned into hamburger and Colossus smashed the other's head into a pulp. Colossus stood up and started to wipe the blood off of his body.

"Told you I would bring you in when I needed you." Scott chuckled as he walked over to Colossus. The Titan held out his fist and Scott bumped it with his own tiny fist in comparison. Colossus squealed as he spun around, arms wide open like he was trying to take in sunlight. "Yes, you finally get to experience the outside world, you overgrown can opener." Scott chuckled as he walked towards the ruins. Scott stopped as he heard Colossus make a worried squeal.

He turned to see a large number of Beowolves start to emerge from the other end of the ruins. "Looks like our little scuffle drew some unwanted attention buddy." Scott sighed as he took a spot next to Colossus. Colossus reached down and picked up Scott as the Beowolves started their charge. Colossus opened up his hull and set Scott into the cock pit, allowing Scott to share some control of his body. The hull shut and displayed the outside world like a window.

"You ready to take these ugly mothers on?" Scott questioned as he took hold of the controls. "You know I am little buddy." Colossus proclaimed as he hooked up to Scott. Scott could now hear Colossus speak like a normal person, since the two were now mentally connected by the neural link in his back. Atlas (what the two will be called when working together) raised his chaingun and began blasting the Grimm into red mist. Once the weapon was out of ammunition, Atlas charged forward while reloading, stomping on the Grimm.

Atlas finished reloading and started sweeping with his free hand, sending Beowolves into the air. Beowolves started to latch onto Atlas, but they never held on too long since Atlas would easily grab them and throw them down. Atlas started to one hand his weapon, blasting the few remaining Beowolves while he fired rockets from his shoulder into the horde. The Beowolves decided that this enemy was far too strong for their sheer numbers to take down, so they retreated back into the forest.

Atlas shouldered his chaingun and walked over to the ruins, grabbing a black queen and then headed for the cliff. "Nice work out there big guy." Colossus complimented. "It's been a while since we were connected and we worked in perfect sync." Scott chuckled as they pushed through the trees "It has been a while, but when we've been inside each other's brains and that never really separates us."

"Well, you have a brain. I have a central processor."

"I forgot how annoying you can be. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

Scott used his semblance and scanned Colossus' entirety, finding a severed fuel line. It wasn't fatal since Colossus had back up after back up after back up, but it still worried Scott. "You've been hit." Scott pointed out. "Yeah, but I'll live." Colossus assured. "The backup caught the leak and switched to the secondary system."

"Still, I'll patch it once we get back to the workshop."

"Yeah yeah yeah, but we have more important things to deal with once we get back."

"Like what?"

"Like finding you a girlfriend."

Scott felt his face turn red as he replied "That's not…" Colossus cut him off as they reached the cliff "Blah blah blah. You are working with four very cute girls, one of them is bound to be your girl." Colossus started climbing and grunted "You can't spend all your time in the workshop. You gotta get out more. You know what they say, all work and no play makes you a dull boy." Scott rolled his eyes and replied "I'll worry about it later. Right now we have a relic to return." The two finally reached the top to see Yang and Weiss incredibly shocked faces, while everyone else simply smiled.

Colossus opened his hull and Scott jumped out, holding out his hand for Colossus to drop the relic into. Scott took the relic and handed it to Professor Ozpin. Ozpin took it with a smile and exclaimed "Welcome to Beacon, Mr. Matthews."

Well there you have it, Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long to get it out, I was on vacation for a bit and busy working on the collaboration piece that is finally out (RWBY: Team Vanguard, check it out by SOVIETxEAGLE). Four Assassins will be updated soon so keep an eye out on that too. PM or review any thoughts comments or concerns about the chapter.

-Chief


	4. Chapter 4: Building

Sorry about the extended amount of time between chapters, I may have over extended myself with all my different projects. I'll still update these stories. But regardless… NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 4: Building

Scott hung from one of the struts on one of the Titan stations and welded pieces together. Scott was finally able to work on the Titans since he finally got the parts together. Colossus was holding the Stryder's arm while Scott welded the part to the main body. Scott was just starting to put the chassis together before he started to add the wiring or any cybernetics. "Okay, you're good Colossus." Scott called as he turned off the blow torch.

Colossus let go of the arm and made a sighing squeal as he took a seat. "Again with this crap?" Scott exclaimed as he lowered his harness. "I'm here to work, not date." Colossus made a sighing squeal and then rolled his hand in circles. "You can talk shit all day, but it won't help get these Titans built." Scott grumbled as he adjusted his harness. "Get me the other arm so we can get some actual work done." Scott put up his harness and lifted himself up as Colossus grabbed the other Stryder arm and held it where Scott instructed.

Scott was welding when his door alarm went off. Scott was working a lot, so he installed an alarm that would go off whenever someone opened his door. Scott turned his blow torch off and saw Ruby walking into his room, prompting Colossus to nudge him a bit. Scott rolled his eyes and exclaimed "Hey Ruby! What brings you here?" Ruby skipped over to him and questioned "Just seeing how you were doing."

"Or seeing how your Titan is coming along?"

"That too."

Ruby had her arms behind her as Scott lowered himself to the ground, Colossus moving to the other side of the room. "So what kind of Titan are you building right now?" Ruby questioned as she looked over her Titan. "Stryder. Fast, but not very durable." Scott exclaimed.

"So, kinda like me?"

"I don't think that you can be taken down so easily."

She looked over her shoulder and questioned "Would you like to test that theory?" Scott laughed "I'm a builder, not a fighter." Ruby laughed and continued to look over her Titan. Scott looked at Ruby and thought _"Ruby's really cute. Maybe I should try… FOCUS! You are here to build Titans, not find a girlfriend."_ Ruby turned and questioned "Can I help you build my Titan?" Scott shrugged and replied "Sure, why not."

Scott grabbed Ruby a harness and handed it to Ruby as she removed her cloak and set in on his bed. She put the harness on and attached it to the Titan stand, allowing her to rise up to where he was working. Colossus "assisted" Scott by holding the arm up to its socket, but was also pushing Ruby closer to Scott. Scott felt his face turn red as Ruby was pushed closer to him as they welded the arm to the Titan husk. They worked on the Titan for a while until Ruby pointed out that it was lunch time.

"We should get something to eat." Ruby pointed out as the two lowered to the ground. "I guess we should." Scott agreed as he undid his harness. "So where do you want to go?"

"We can just go to the cafeteria. Pretty much anything you want to eat is there."

"Sounds good. You want anything Colossus?"

Colossus made a remark about Scott and Ruby going to lunch but Scott dismissed it with a roll of his eyes. The two headed into the cafeteria to see it was moderately filled with students. Scott and Ruby grabbed some sandwiches and sat with the rest of Ruby's team. "Hey there Scotty!" Yang greeted as she ate. "Hey Yang." Scott replied. "Blake, Weiss, how are the two of you?"

Blake didn't look away from her book and responded "Doing well. Day's been pretty good." Scott looked to Weiss, who responded a she ate her salad "I have to agree with Blake, the day has been well." Scott exclaimed before he took a bite of his sandwich "That's good." Conversation kinda died after that, until Yang exclaimed "So when are you and Ruby going to start dating?" Scott was drinking from his water, which then promptly came out of his nose.

Scott start coughing his lungs out as Ruby hid her horribly red face. "Excuse me?" Scott coughed as he wiped his nose. "When are you and Ruby going to start dating?" Yang questioned again, causing Blake and Weiss to raise their eyebrows at Yang. Scott scratched the back of his head as he tried to find the right words while Ruby continued to hide her face. "Come on, it's obvious that you two like each other." Yang pointed out. "I'm just tired of watching this, so I'm going to help you two out."

"This ougtha be good." Blake proclaimed from behind her book. "I've been talking with Colossus lately…" Yang exclaimed. "I doubt you've been talking to Colossus." Scott pointed out.

"Well, I talked and he shook his hull. Anyway, we agree that you two should go out. So, here's is what is going to happen. You two are going out to dinner, and then to a movie. Simple, got it?"

Scott replied "I, uh, I'm good with that plan. Ruby?" Ruby brushed some of her hair behind her ear and exclaimed "Okay." Yang added "Good! Now Scott, please walk with me." Yang stood up and grabbed Scott by the back of his shirt, then proceeded to drag him out of the cafeteria. She brought Scott up to her level and went on "Now Scott, I'm going to be honest with you." Scott grumbled "Why do I feel like a hostage?"

"Ruby, never really had a boyfriend before, but she really likes you. So I'm going to give you the basic older sister speech. You hurt Ruby, I hurt you, simple. Right?"

"Right, don't hurt Ruby. Got it."

"Good, now you're a good guy Scott and I like that about you. So I know you'd be good for Ruby, you two have a lot in common."

"Yeah… at what point are you going to take me out of this headlock?"

"When I feel like I've gotten my message through to you. So, you understand how I want to protect my little sister, right? And I really don't want to see her get hurt by some scumbag guy she barely knows. So I'm _allowing_ you to date my sister. Am I pretty clear?"

"Crystal Yang… can you please let me go?"

"I think so. Enjoy the rest of your day Scotty."

Yang finally let him go and patted him on the back, repeating "Remember what I said Scotty!" Scott took a deep breath and thought _"Well, that was something new. Now maybe Colossus will get off my back."_ Scott returned to his workshop and started working on the cybernetics of Ruby's Titan, mainly to occupy his time until his date. Colossus stood over Scott while he worked, constantly making a humming sound until Scott barked "What!?" Colossus made a suggesting whirring sound that caused Scott to sigh "Yeah, Ruby and I have a date tonight. Not like you don't know about it, since you and Yang set it up."

Colossus made a laughing sound and made a suggestion to Scott. "Working on her Titan is not considered a date." Colossus sat down and made a grinding sound that caused Scott to grumble "You might find _that_ fun, but you are a giant robot." Scott's door alarm went off and Scott saw Ruby walk in with her head down. Scott walked over to her and questioned "What's wrong Ruby? You seem down."

Ruby rubbed her arm and apologized "I'm sorry about what Yang did today. You don't have to go out with me if you don't want to." Scott took a deep breath and replied "But I want to go out with you." Ruby looked up with a happy spark in her eyes, exclaiming "Really?"

"Really. I was… just a little, um, nervous about asking you out."

Ruby squealed and wrapped her arms around him, repeating "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Scott chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ruby, giving into the embrace. She let him go with a red face and stammered "I, um, sorry about that. I'm really excited for our date tonight."

"Me too Ruby. I'll be at your room in about an hour."

"Okay. See you then!"

Ruby skipped out of Scott's workshop, just as happy as could be. Scott started getting ready, Colossus bothering him the entire time with the usual first date advice. "Colossus," Scott sighed, "you really can't give me advice." Colossus made a questioning whirring sound and Scott replied "Because you're a giant robot and have no real dating experience to give advice about." Colossus rolled his optic sensors at Scott.

Scott got dressed and walked over to Colossus, questioning "How do I look?" Scott was wearing a black T-shirt with a skull with an eye patch with "Red Eye" underneath it and blue jeans. Colossus gave to thumbs up and Scott exclaimed "You think so? Alright, I'm good. I'll see you later." Colossus waved as Scott made it to Ruby's room and knocked on her door. Yang opened it up and looked Scott over with a skeptical look and then nodded.

"Ruby, your date is here." Yang called. Ruby walked out in a black shirt with a red rose on the front and black jeans. "Thank you Yang." Ruby thanked. "Ready to go Scott?" Scott smiled and complimented "You look great Ruby." Ruby blushed and brushed some of her hair behind her ear, replying "Thanks Scott."

Scott held out his arm for her and Ruby took it with a smile. Scott looked to Yang, who mouthed _"Remember what I said" _and cracked her knuckles. Scott gulped and Ruby quietly laughed "Ignore her, she's just being Yang." Scott replied nervously "Yeah, Yang." The two went out and actually had a fun time. The two had fun at dinner and enjoyed the movie, but the night was still young.

The two returned to Beacon at about ten thirty and Ruby sighed "I can't believe it's almost 11 and I'm not even tired yet." Scott shrugged and asked "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know… can we work on my Titan a little bit more?"

"Sure, why not."

Scott and Ruby returned to Scott's workshop to find Colossus powered down for the night, so they had to work quietly. They worked until it was about two thirty in the morning and Ruby started to yawn. "Feeling tired yet?" Scott quietly chuckled. Ruby looked up at him with a smile and replied "Just a bit."

"Want me to walk you back to your room?"

"I'd like that."

Scott walked Ruby back to her room, the two holding hands the entire way. They stopped in front of her door and Ruby exclaimed "I had a really fun time today." Scott replied "I had fun too. I'm glad your sister kinda forced us to do this. I'm not really confident enough to ask a cute girl like you out." Ruby blushed and questioned "Scott, would it be too much to ask for a kiss?" Scott felt his face turn red as he replied "I guess it wouldn't be too much."

Scott closed his eyes and leaned to Ruby, who was doing the same thing. The two were about to kiss, when the door to Ruby's room flew open and Yang exclaimed "Ruby! Where have you been! Do you know what time it is?" Ruby and Scott's faces were both horribly red as Yang stood in the doorway, tapping her foot. "Well, I hope you had fun Ruby, but it is past your curfew." Yang scolded like a parent. Ruby looked confused as Yang pulled her into the room.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, Mr. Matthews." Yang exclaimed as she closed the door. Scott was ridiculously confused about what just happened, so he called it a night. He made it about five steps away when he heard Ruby proclaim "Scott!" He turned and Ruby practically tackled him as she pressed her lips to his. Scott wrapped his arms around Ruby and pulled her close.

The two broke the kiss and Ruby whispered "I just really wanted to try that." Scott replied "I'm glad you did. Goodnight Ruby."

"Goodnight Scott."

Scott set her down and she returned to her room with a small wave. Scott returned to his room with a large smile on his face.

There you go! The next chapter of Titans of Remnant! Enjoy it and PM or review any thoughts about the chapter.

-Chief


	5. Chapter 5: Titans

Heyo! Prepare yourselves… this will be a very feely chapter. Have fun!

Chapter 5: Titans

Scott and Ruby were hanging from the struts of the Stryder Titan stand, working the cybernetics for Ruby's Titan. The two had been working on the Titan for a month, and dating at the same time. Scott connected the last circuit and proclaimed "That's the last one. We're almost done with your Titan." Ruby brought herself down and questioned "What's the last thing we need?"

"Just need to upload the basic Titan A.I. and weapon basics, and then you will have your Titan combat ready."

Scott went over to his computer and started hitting a few keys. "How long will that take?" Ruby questioned as she looked over his shoulder. "In total? About two hours." Scott answered.

"Do you want to do anything until then?"

"I don't know, I'm good for anything."

"Anything?"

Ruby slid under his arm and wrapped her arms around his neck. Scott smiled as he brought his hand up and brushed some of her hair behind her ear and held his palm to her cheek. Ruby brought her lips to his and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. The two pulled each other as close as possible as Scott started to back towards his bed. Scott fell when the back of his legs hit his bed, the two collapsing onto the bed while still embraced.

The two shifted so they were laying in the bed, still keeping each other as close possible. Scott started to kiss her neck, but stopped when Colossus made a whistling sound. Scott dropped onto the bed and groaned "Is there anything else you could be doing right now? Like fighting Ursa in the Emerald Forest?" Colossus made a grumbling squeal, causing Scott to proclaim "I will send you wherever you want, as long as you aren't here." Ruby questioned "Hey Scott, how exactly are you able to send Colossus places?"

"When Project Titan was created, they wanted a fast way to bring the Titans to the battlefield. So a Warpfall Satellite was built and sent into space. The discs you've seen me use are basically a teleportation grid that send Colossus into orbit where the satellite drops the Titan to the designated spot."

"That's really cool… so is this going anywhere?"

"Not until Colossus leaves or powers down."

The two looked over at Colossus, who looked around at the room to avoid eye contact with the two. The two couldn't help but laugh at the Titan until Scott's and Ruby's scrolls went off. The two looked at the message received to see it was the same message from Professor Ozpin. _Please come see me in my office immediately –Ozpin_ the message read, delivering a sense of urgency. The two immediately headed to Professor Ozpin's office and met with the rest of Team RWBY.

"What's happening?" Scott questioned. "The White Fang are about to assault a large Dust shipment, and they have some new weapons." Professor Ozpin explained.

"What kind of weapons?"

"Titans."

Everyone's eyes widened, especially Scott's when they all heard the word 'Titans'. "Is this confirmed?" Scott questioned. Professor Ozpin turned the screen of his computer to show an airship with about 10 Titans hooked to the side of it. Scott noticed one major detail about the Titans, they were all made of scrap metal and barely seemed like they were holding together. Scott could barely tell there were 5 Atlas Titans, 3 Stryder Titans and 2 Ogre Titans.

Scott felt his fist tighten at the sight of these… walking pieces of trash that were a mockery to the true Titans. "Scott, how do the White Fang have Titans?" Blake questioned. "I thought that only you had plans for Titans?" Scott glared at the False Titans and exclaimed "Project Titan was stopped when the White Fang attacked the lab and burned the place to the ground. It looks like they weren't just trying to stop the project, but recreate it." Everyone grew horribly quiet until Scott questioned "Where is this shipment of Dust?" Professor Ozpin looked to Scott and responded "At the shipping yard. It is scheduled to be distributed throughout the continents in a few days."

"Alright. I'm going to head there… and rip those abominations apart."

Scott didn't wait for Professor Ozpin's approval or anyone to argue with him, so he simply left and headed for his workshop to prepare. He made it about halfway when Ruby shot in front of his with a trail of rose petals behind her. "Scott, wait." Scott barked "I'm not waiting Ruby. The White Fang attacked the lab, they killed my father and now they have the very thing that he gave his life to protect!" Scott was screaming at this point, forcing Ruby to take a step back. Scott realized that he was screaming at Ruby, and then stared at the floor.

"Ruby, I'm sorry. I just… I can't let the White Fang keep these Titans. I can't let them keep the information. I just can't…"

Ruby walked to Scott and wrapped her arms around him and comforted "I know Scott. I know you can't let these Titans just exist, which is why I'm going with you." Scott looked Ruby in the eyes and was about to say something when Yang added "We're all going with you." Scott turned to see the rest of Team RWBY walking down the hall. Scott nodded and proclaimed "If all of you are in, then you need a crash course in Titan combat. Let's move." The group nodded and they all ran to the workshop where Scott immediately started teaching.

He jumped onto Colossus' back and exclaimed "All Titans have one similar weak spot, the main circuitry just underneath this panel." Scott put a hand on the panel he was talking about and exclaimed "Tear these circuits to shreds with some gunfire and the Titans will fall." Team RWBY nodded as Scott went on "High explosive fire concentrated on the hull or the power core on the Titan's back." Yang exclaimed "So we blow the Titans up? Sounds good." Colossus made a questioning squeal and Scott answered "The White Fang have some False Titans and we need to take them out."

Colossus stood up and slammed his fists together, engine roaring in aggression. "Looks like Colossus is ready for a fight." Blake pointed out. Scott exclaimed "Colossus, I'll have you drop when we take on the false Titans." Colossus nodded his hull and grabbed his chaingun, taking a seat and waiting for his time. Team RWBY and Scott all boarded an airship and headed for the harbor.

The group arrived just before nightfall and waited for their incoming enemy, just waiting to spring their trap. "Are you sure this will work?" Weiss questioned as the airships started to fly into view. "Oh I'm sure." Scott proclaimed as he readied his Spitfire. "These punks have no idea what's about to get the… drop… on them." He looked to the group to see all of them shaking their head, Ruby only having a smile on her face. "Oh well, they can't all be winners." Scott sighed as the airships arrived and started dropping members.

The larger airship started dropping the False Titans and the giant bots started grabbing the canisters to put them on the airships. Scott hit a button on his wrist and exclaimed "Stand by for a REAL Titan." All of the team looked up to see Colossus' fireball and Scott shouted "NOW!" All of Team RWBY charged forward as Colossus landed on top of one of the False Atlas Titans, creating a large explosion of Titan and Dust. Colossus didn't wait for Scott to get to him, he stood up and began to unload rounds into the other False Titans.

Blake was the first to reach the False Titans and scaled the False Atlas with ease. She ripped open the hatch and proceeded to put rounds into the circuitry, causing the False Titan to flail and try to get her off. Blake continued to shoot the False Titan until the circuitry blew in her face, forcing her to jump off as the False Atlas stumbled for a few seconds and then exploded. Blake wasn't able to admire her work since several White Fang members attacked her. Yang was charging a False Ogre and jumped onto its hull, hanging on to its protruding optic sensors.

She held nothing back and began wailing on the False Ogre's hull, denting the cheap metal with each punch. She continued to punch until her fist broke through the hull, feeling the softness of someone's face. "Let's see who's behind the wheel!" Yang shouted as she started to try and pull the pilot out of the cockpit. She gave a few good tugs and finally ripped the White Fang pilot out, and it was clear he wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. She tossed the pilot aside and started pulling out the wires and circuits inside the False Titan, causing it to move uncontrollably until it finally collapsed.

Ruby was slicing and slashing through every White Fang member that crossed her path until a False Stryder jumped in front of her. She barely dodged the Stryder's punch and then jumped onto the False Titan's arm. Ruby then drove her scythe into the joint of the False Stryder's arm, knowing exactly where to hit it and cause it to fall off. Ruby didn't stop there, she raised her scythe and drove the blade straight into the hatch that held the circuitry. The False Titan flailed and spun, but it was too little too late as Ruby jumped off and the False Titan exploded.

Weiss was throwing fire blasts at the False Atlas that chose her as a target. The White Fang clearly didn't get the best material for the False Titans since the metal practically melted off with each hit. The False Titan flinched with every hit, metal starting to slide off and hiss as it hit the ground until the False Titan collapsed onto the ground and then detonated. Scott flew past all of the False Titans and jumped inside Colossus, linking the two of them. The hull closed and Colossus proclaimed "Let's show these walking trash heaps what a REAL Titan can do."

"We sure as hell will." Scott proclaimed as the two raised the chaingun. A False Stryder flew from the side of the canisters and was met with a wall of slugs. The False Titan collapsed and Atlas proclaimed "Come and get some!" He spun and continued to unload his weapon into the False Titans, shouting "Lunch is served! The buffet is all you can eat! Today's special… IS LEAD!" Two more False Atlas were cut down before True Atlas had to reload.

Atlas started to reload when one of the False Stryder's boosted towards him and slammed into the hull. Atlas stumbled back as the False Stryder threw a punch, causing Atlas to spin and crash into a pile of canisters. Atlas got up and threw his own punch, denting the hull of the False Stryder and causing it to falter back. Atlas didn't wait for it to recover, he threw his fist straight into the hull and ripped out the pilot. The False Stryder fell to the ground as Atlas announced "I like my White Fang like I like my orange juice…" Atlas began to squeeze until the White Fang pilot exploded in his hand, grumbling "Fresh squeezed."

Atlas flicked his hand to get the gunk off his hand, then something tore through the hull like a knife through butter. Scott bellowed in pain as the object hit him, seeing that the thing that hit him was a giant _knife. _"You sonofabitch!" Colossus roared as he spun, ripping the massive knife from the False Titan's hand and began to beat the False Titan until the hull was a pancake. Colossus stopped and opened the hull, letting Scott out to see how badly he was hurt. Colossus looked around to see Team RWBY bringing down the final False Titan, the False Ogre.

He looked back to see part of Scott… _part_ of his pilot laying on the ground. His left arm laid about three feet away, Scott gripping the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Colossus ran through his data banks and found a way to stop the bleeding. He reloaded his chaingun and fired a single round off, grabbing the shell and pressing the spent tip onto Scott's wound. Scott screamed in pain as Colossus squealed "I'm sorry buddy, but this will keep you alive and prevent you from bleeding out."

Team RWBY ran over to see the sources of the screams, Ruby taking it the hardest and flying over to Scott. She picked him up into her arms and cooed "Don't worry Scott. Everything is going to be fine." Tears ran down their faces as Ruby rocked back and forth, repeating "Everything is going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine." Scott grumbled "I think I just found the silver lining."

"What?"

Scott smiled and explained "I'm right handed." Ruby couldn't help but laugh at the terribly timed joke until Colossus made a worried squeal. Scott translated "There are two more airships getting ready to drop more False Titans. We need to get out of here." Yang ran over to Scott and picked him up, urging "Then let's get the hell out of here." Colossus squealed again and Scott translated "They're too close, we'll be gunned down before we can even board the airship."

"Then what can we do?" Blake questioned. Colossus made a squealing sound and Scott barked "No Colossus! We aren't doing that!" Everyone looked confused as Scott explained "Colossus is suggesting he stay behind and hold the False Titans off while we escape." Weiss questioned "Well… how much time would we get? Enough to get some help?"

"That's not the point. The point is Colossus _will_ die. That is the point he's trying to make."

Colossus made a grinding noise and Scott bellowed "I'M NOT LETTING YOU KILL YOURSELF SO WE CAN GET AWAY DAMMIT!" Colossus slammed his fist onto the ground and grinded again. "What is he saying now?" Weiss questioned.

"Colossus is equipped with a powerful power core… nuclear powered. If he dies, his core goes critical and would wipe out everything in the harbor… including the False Titans."

Colossus shook his hull and then opened his cockpit, reaching inside of it. Scott was in disbelief as Colossus grabbed the main console, and ripped it out without a moment to consider. It dropped the console onto the ground and the Atlas Titan stood straight up, a female voice exclaiming "Guard Mode engaged." Scott forced Yang to let him go and he went to the console, pulling out a small blue orb about the size of a baseball. "What is that?" Ruby questioned as she stood next to Scott.

"Colossus… it's…. Colossus"

"His… A.I.? Is that what you have?"

"It is… he isn't giving us the choice. We need leave before the Atlas goes nuclear."

Yang basically carried Scott since he was nearly catatonic, staring at Colossus' A.I. core in his hand. They ran as fast and as hard as they could, Scott's eyes set on the harbor until there was a bright blue light… and a massive explosion. The two airships were blown away and crashed into the ground with explosions of their own. Scott looked back down at the A.I. core in his hand and cursed "Damn it Colossus… damn it."

**A/N:** Nothing much for this chapter… just a ticket for the feels train. PM or Review any thoughts or concerns for the chapter. Enjoy your day/night wherever you are in the world.

-Chief


	6. Chapter 6: Finale

So, I've found some time to get this chapter out, and I've got to say… you're about to leave the Feels Station and headed for Weepy Hollow. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Finale

Scott was immediately given the medical attention he needed after Team RWBY got him back to Beacon. He never let go of Colossus' A.I. core from his remaining hand as the doctors hurried to save his life. Ruby paced back and forth in front of the infirmary while the rest of the team sat in seats. "Ruby, you need to ca…" Weiss attempted to exclaim before Ruby cut her off. "Do NOT tell me to calm down!" Ruby barked. "My boyfriend is in there and he could be DYING!"

Weiss immediately closed her mouth and Ruby continued to pace for a while. It was an hour later when the doctor walked out and exclaimed "We've stabilized him, he's going to make it. He's asleep right now and we want to keep him under observation until he is ready to move around." Ruby let out a sigh of relief and Yang questioned "So… is his arm?"

"Sadly we couldn't reattach it. We managed to stop the bleeding, but his arm couldn't be saved."

Ruby spoke up and questioned "Can I see him?" The doctor nodded and exclaimed "He's asleep right now and it would be better if he gets his rest." Ruby nodded and went into the infirmary, seeing Scott on a bed with a respirator and a bandaged shoulder. Ruby fought back tears as she took a seat to his right, seeing that he was still holding the blue orb of Colossus' A.I. core. She placed her hand on top of the core and Scott's grip on it tightened, causing Ruby to fight back tears even harder.

Scott's breathing remained consistent as Ruby placed her forehead on his shoulder and let out the tears she'd been holding back. "I'm sorry Scott. I should have done something." She cried. "I'm sorry that this happened to you." Ruby lifted her head and wiped her eyes as the rest of her team walked into the infirmary. They all took seats around their fallen friends as Ruby kept her hand on the top of the A.I. core in Scott's hand. It was incredibly quiet, the only sound being the heart monitor that Scott was hooked up to.

Sleep took over Weiss, Yang and Blake and they were passed out in their seats while Ruby remained awake by Scott's side. She was supporting her head with her hand, elbow on his bed and hand still on the A.I. core. She brushed some of Scott's hair away from his forehead and lightly placed a kiss on it. She felt tears start to form in her eyes as she pulled away and immediately wiped her eyes in case Scott woke up. She sat back down and crossed her arms, resting them on Scott's bed and her chin on her arms.

She felt her eyes start to droop and they finally closed, causing her to drift off to sleep. Ruby eventually woke up to find herself looking at an empty bed. She looked around to see the rest of her team asleep, but no Scott. _"If I were Scott, were would I go?"_ Ruby thought as she scratched her chin. She got up and left silently, heading for Scott's workshop where she was sure he was going to be.

She opened the door to see her Titan still on its stand and Scott sitting at the computer and talking to someone. "Thank you for doing this." Scott thanked. "I really owe you big for this." A female voice responded "It isn't a problem Scotty. I'm happy to help my nephew out."

"I remind you that we aren't actually related."

"Look you little shit, I've known you since you were in _diapers_. I'm practically your Aunt, so shut it."

"Yes ma'am. So when are you coming to get me?"

"I'll probably be there about tomorrow. We're going to have to get started early, you've got a lot of rehab to go through."

"Thanks again Aunt Lily."

The computer shut off and Scott dropped his head with a sigh as he brought his right hand to his left shoulder. Ruby walked in and questioned "How are you feeling?" She stood to his right and placed her hand on his shoulder and he placed his hand on hers. "I could be better." Scott sighed. "At least I have you." She pulled up a chair and she questioned "So… you're leaving?" Scott nodded his head and responded "Yeah. My dad had a friend who specializes in prosthetic limbs. I've kept up with most of my dad's old friends since they are practically family."

Ruby wrapped her arms around Scott to comfort him, him wrapping his arm around her to keep her close. "Ruby, I don't know how long I'm going to be gone." Scot sighed since he really didn't want to do what he was going to do. Ruby pulled him closer as he went on "I don't want you to sit here and wait for me to come back." Ruby looked up at him with sad eyes and questioned "Are… are we breaking up?" Scott let out a sigh and answered "Yes, we're breaking up."

"Can… can we at least wait until you leave?"

Scott couldn't help but smile and respond "Sure. So what do you want to do for our last day as a couple?" Ruby stood up, arms still around Scott so he was forced to stand with her. She started walking until she practically threw Scott onto his bed. Scott didn't have a moment to question what was going on since Ruby climbed on top of him and laid down on top of him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder, trying to hold back the tears.

"I just want to be with you." Ruby choked a bit. "That's how I want to spend our last day together." Scott smiled and stroked her hair, proclaiming "Sounds like a perfect day to me." The two did just that, they laid in bed, ate lunch and spent every moment they could together until morning came. Scott and Team Ruby waited in front of the school until the airship arrived. Scott turned to Team RWBY and exclaimed "Well, thanks for the time I've had here. Honestly, it's been the best time of my life and I'm going to miss you all." Scott walked up to Weiss and bowed, proclaiming "Goodbye, Ms. Schnee."

Weiss rolled her eyes and hugged Scott as he stood up, sighing "Goodbye Scott." Scott moved on and hugged Blake, proclaiming "Bye Blake. I'll miss our literary discussions." Blake let go of Scott and handed him a book titled _Warriors of Fortune_, exclaiming "You said that you wanted to read it, so I'll let you borrow it."

"Promise to bring it back."

Blake nodded as Scott hugged Yang, who then gave him a light punch on the left shoulder. "That's for hurting Ruby." She proclaimed with a sad smile. The team knew that Scott and Ruby were done dating, so she had to get her one pinch in. Finally, Scott went to Ruby, who looked like she'd been crying for a while. "So, I guess this is it." Ruby proclaimed as she wiped an eye with the back of her hand. "I guess so." Scott agreed, not bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"I want you to come back to Beacon as soon as you can."

Scot chuckled "I promise." Ruby threw her arms around Scott and cried into his chest. Scott put his hand on the back of Ruby's head and kissed the top. "So what are you going to do with Colossus' A.I. core now that he doesn't have a body?" Weiss questioned. Scott answered "I've got his core in a safe place where I know no one will get to it. Once I'm ready to put him back into an Atlas Titan, I'll do it." A woman stepped off the airship with a metal shin and foot and a completely robotic arm and barked "Let's get moving! You have work to do!"

Scott nodded and lifted Ruby's chin with his thumb and pointer finger. "I'll be back before you know it." Scott assured just before he pressed his lips to Ruby's one last time. The two held the kiss for a bit, but to them it was an eternity of happiness. Scott broke the kiss and cried in a soft tone "Goodbye… Ruby." He boarded the airship as Ruby replied "Goodbye Scott."

The doors closed and the ship took off, the team remaining there until it was out of sight. Yang put a hand on Ruby's shoulder and Ruby proclaimed "If it's okay with you guys… I think I need some time alone." Weiss stepped up and proclaimed "It's okay with us. Just remember that we're here for you Ruby." Ruby nodded and headed back to the school, walking straight to Scott's workshop. She walked in and looked around the massive room, remembering the times the two had here. Whether it was simply sitting and talking or building her… She was looking at the Titan stand seeing that it was now unoccupied instead of the Stryder Titan that _should_ have been there.

She looked around the room to see the Stryder messing with a chaingun. The Stryder turned and looked at Ruby, revealing the rose emblem painted on the hull. The Stryder knelt down to Ruby's level and its optics focused on her as Ruby chuckled "It's about time you got on your feet. I was wondering when you would." The Stryder shook its hull and groaned "Great. I lose one smart ass and gain another. Just fantastic." The Stryder stood up as Ruby was frozen at the fact that her Stryder just talked.

Ruby shot around the Stryder and jumped up onto the hull of her Titan, barking "Did you just talk?" The Stryder made a groaning sound and grabbed Ruby from its hull, proclaiming "Yep, I can talk. I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet. By the way, Scott left a message for you on his computer." The Stryder set Ruby down in front of Scott's computer to see there was a file at the center of the desktop labelled "To Ruby". She clicked on it and a video popped up with Scott.

He sighed "I'm not really sure how to start this, so I'm just going to wing it. Ruby, I'm glad that I met you… maybe glad isn't the right word. I've never been happier since I met you. I've never met a girl who was just so… you. There's no other way to explain it. I'm glad that we got to date, that we shared our first kiss and that we built a Titan together. You're a brilliant engineer and just my perfect girl. Which is why I'm giving you something that I couldn't give anyone else." Scott hit a few keys on his computer and a file popped up to the right of the video labelled "Ruby 3". He continued "I want you to do two very important things for me. One, is continue what I started. The file I just sent you is the schematics for all the Titans and all of the weapons a Titan can wield. Your team still need the rest of their Titans, and I want you to do it. I know this seems like a huge task that I just dropped on you, but I know you can do it Ruby… you're brilliant like that." Scott stopped for a moment and wiped the tears from his eyes. He took a breath and went on "The second is to safe guard something or me. I feel like by this time you would have figured it out, but I'll tell you anyway. I'll probably be gone and say that Colossus' A.I. core would be somewhere safe… and it is, because I'm leaving him with you. I put his A.I. into your Stryder, so he's kinda your problem now. Like I said before… I'm probably gone now, but I'll be back. I know I will… so until then Ruby, this is good bye."

The video ended and Ruby was staring at herself crying on the desktop screen, Stryder Colossus in the background. She wiped her eyes and looked back at her old Titan friend in a new body and exclaimed "Looks like you and I have a lot of work to do now." Colossus chuckled "Yeah, but Scott wouldn't have given you the task if he thought you couldn't do it. He really cared about you Ruby, he really did. So… which Titan do you want to build first?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd that's it!... For now. This is going to go on a bit of a hiatus until I figure a second story arc. This won't be the end for Titans of Remnant, but there are other stories to be had and ideas to write. I'm going to do what I usually do for the end or story holds, let you guys choose the next idea! So here are your options

Borderlands/ Monster Hunter, Wyverns of Pandora

Handsome Jack lives and he is far from done. Somehow, Jack has found a way to open a portal to a world filled with massive monsters and is unleashing them across Pandora. Join the Vault Hunters as they fight massive dinosaurs, terrifying dragons, fearless leviathans and ancient beast gods.

RWBY/ Monster Hunter, Wyvern Hunters

The large island to Vale's North-Northwest has always been shrouded in mystery, but when a massive beast that even Grimm fear slithers from the island it prompts an expedition. Join Teams RWBY and JNPR as they travel to meet monsters that threaten life on the planet.

RWBY/ TES: Skyrim, Huntress of Tamriel

The Dragonborn, a warrior that was said to absorb the very souls of dreaded dragons, has finally appeared when Tamriel needed them the most. But no one expected it to be a mere child, let alone one that isn't even _from_ their world. Ruby Rose, huntress, engineer… Dragonborn.

RWBY/ Destiny, Killing Machine

EXOs, strange humanoid robots built for one real purpose… kill everything in its path. Follow Unit 7906737 when his warp drive transports him to some strange planet populated by strange beasts… and even stranger humans.

TRIPLE CROSSOVER!

Borderlands/ RWBY/ Monster Hunter

There was a reason for the Vault Key to only work every 200 years, dimensional shifts. The increased opening of Vaults on Pandora has disrupted the dimensional plane and all hell is breaking loose. Monsters that make the creatures of Pandora look like domesticated are laying waste to the planet and strange elemental dust appearing alongside eridium. Follow the Vault Hunters as they fight massive beasts alongside a group of kids that call themselves hunters and huntresses.

So those are the ideas in my head (I can't stop!) that y'all can choose from, it makes no difference to me. PM or Review you thoughts on the chapter, choice of next story or even a suggestion of your own. Remember, Vault of Vytal, RWBY: Team Vanguard by SOVIETxEAGLE (I do the writing for it), Four Assassins and New Pandora are still going on. So check those out too.

-Chief


End file.
